Valentines Day
by xRynnX
Summary: Mukuro hates Valentines Day. Byakuran is set on changing Mukuro's mind and making the pineapple man his Valentine.


**(A/N) For my lovely wifeband~ I love you ~!**

* * *

><p>Valentines Day.<p>

A day of love. A day to give chocolates and flowers and cute, little stuffed animals. A day to confess or to renew your love.

A day Mukuro Rokudo hated.

He hated everything that had to do with the stupid holiday. He hated chocolates, flowers, stuffed animals and most importantly he hated all the love.

In the Vongola Mansion, it was everywhere.

Mukuro had already walked in on several people 'showing their love.' It was literally -everywhere-.

The mist guardians eye twitched as he watched Takeshi Yamamoto going around giving out chocolates. Mukuro had received his own from the hyper rain guardian earlier. He had thought of disposing them but gave them to the Bronco's pet pony instead.

Mukuro left the living room to head to his office. Once he arrived at said place he locked the door and sat himself at the desk. He picked up the small box of chocolates on the desk and turned over several times in his hands.

The day before, Chrome had dragged him from the lab, where he was conversing with Shoichi, and into the kitchen. The young girl had convinced him into making chocolates with the other 2 woman, Kyoko and Haru. He had grudgingly accepted their offer to make chocolates and allowed Chrome to put his hair into a bun. Once they were done making chocolates, Chrome had pushed a box small box of chocolates that Mukuro had made into his hands. Chrome told him to give them to someone close to his heart and when Mukuro had tried to get rid of the by giving them to her, the younger shook her head and pranced off with the other two girls to share the chocolate with the others.

Mukuro sighed as he continued to twirl the box. He had no idea who to give them to nor did he want to eat them himself. He didn't want to throw them away either because that would be a waste of food and living in a broken down school with little funds brought him a great appreciation for food.

"Mukuro-kun!" A voice suddenly drifted through the wooden door and Mukuro stiffened. The door flew open despite the fact that it had been locked and the person behind the door pranced in and draped himself across Mukuro's desk.

"Mukuro-kun," Byakuran whined, his eyes staring up at Mukuro. "Mukuro-kun, it's Valentines Day."

"I know, the cow child announced that at breakfast today," Mukuro said as he glared at the male on his desk.

"Mukuro-kun, I don't have a Valentine," Byakuran continued to whine, a pout forming on his lips.

"You won't find one here," Mukuro said and stood from the desk to sit on the love seat in the office.

"But Mukuro-kun," Mukuro cringed, he was starting to grow tired of the white dragon whining out his name. "Mukuro-kun, I want you as a Valentine."

Suddenly, the white haired male was sitting on Mukuro's lap, his legs on either side of the younger.

"Mukuro-kun, will you be my Valentine?" Byakuran asked as he sauntered over to Mukuro.

Suddenly, Mukuro was being straddled by the white dragon. Thin fingers buried themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck and he felt a forehead gently nudge his own.

"No," Mukuro scowled and attempted to push Byakuran off only to his when Byakuran tightened his grip on his hair.

"Fine," Byakuran pouted, "will you at least try my chocolate? I made it just for you."

Mukuro sighed. He supposed it would be terribly horrible to eat the marshmallow freaks chocolate.

"Fine, only if you leave me alone afterwards," Mukuro said and waited patiently for Byakuran to present him with the chocolate.

"Only if you truly want me to leave, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran giggled and pulled a small box from his pocket. He plucked a round chocolate ball from the box and pushed it between his lips.

With every breath that the white haired man took, Mukuro could feel the chocolate brush against his lips. The fingers in his hair were currently running through the thin locks in a way that seemed like they were hurrying him up.

So Mukuro leaned forward and took the chocolate into his mouth. He completely annihilated the spark that ran down his spine when his lips rubbed against Byakuran. Mukuro just chewed the chocolate a few times and swallowed.

"So, what do you think?" Byakuran asked, an expecting look on his face.

"I don't know, maybe we should try that again so that I can grace you with a proper answer," Mukuro said before dragging lips tongue across his lips.

Byakuran pouted and tugged lightly at the strands he held between his fingers, "But that's the only one I made."

Mukuro let out a small sigh before his eyes settled on a small box sitting innocently on his desk. He smirked and looked up at Byakuran with mischievous smirk.

"Get those chocolates on the desk and maybe I'll consider letting you be my Valentine."


End file.
